five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus The Horse
Thaddeus The Horse is a Horse Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - Home (Fun Fact: Tattered The Dragon's Original Name Was Thaddeus, But It Was Changed Due to Being Hard to Spell) He Has Brown Skin, Black Hair, and Gray Ears. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm, Right Hand, and Left Foot. He Has a Small Rip Around His Left Eye and On His Torso. All of His Wiring is Jet-Black. Withered Version: He Has Holes on His Right Upper-Arm and Right Thigh. The Hole on His Torso is Much Larger and Exposing Most of His Endoskeleton Torso. His Left Arm is Missing. His Left Eye is Black with a Red Pupil and His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear Toy Version: He Has Dark-Yellow Eyes, No Cracks, Holes, or Loose Wires on His Body, He Has Shiny Brown Skin, Purple Cheeks, Torn Blue Jeans. He is Very Skinny and Tall. During Night Time, His Eyes are Black and His Jaw Hangs Down Like Toy Freddy Phantom Version: He is Missing His Left Arm With Lots of Black Wires Hanging Out, He Has 2 Large, Un-Even Holes on His Torso. He is Missing His Left Eye, He Has a Huge Hole on His Right Thigh, He Has Smaller One on His Left Thigh, Right Upper-Arm and Right Side of His Mask. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand. He is Missing Nearly All of His Suit on His Left Forearm. He is Also Very Burnt Nightmare Version: He Has Wide Jaws Filled With 3-4 Sets of Sharp and Bloody Teeth, He Has Holes on His Left Foot and Both Thighs. His Left Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil. He Has a Huge Rip on His Forehead and Torso. He Has Spikes on His Shoulders, Fingers, and Toes Withered Toy Version: He is Missing Both Hands. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs By Green and Yellow Wires. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He Has Holes on His Thighs and Left Upper-Arm, He is Missing The Suit on Both Lower-Legs, Left Forearm, and Right Upper-Arm. Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Left Hand, and Waist, He Has a Small Hole on His Right Eye and Left Kneecap. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. He Has Lots of Loose Wires Hanging Out Of His Body. His Left Cheek is Cracked Nightmare Toy Version: His Right Eye is Black With a Glowing Red Pupil, Both Cheeks, Left Hand, and Right Ear Has Small Holes on Them. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Ear, and His Lower Jaw is Missing It's Suit. He Has 5 Sets of Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth Fredbear Version: His Model Looks Like His FNAF 1 Model, His Eyes are Light-Gray. His Right Forearm and Left Hand, and Left Lower-Leg are Missing It's Suit. His Jaws are Slighty Wider, His Wiring are Both Jet-Black and Light-Green, He Wears a Black Vest and Dark-Green Shorts Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth, He is Missing Half of His Left Ear. His Entire Right Leg is Missing, He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and Over His Mouth, Revealing His Endoskeleton Golden Version: He is Golden and Is Missing His Left Arm, Right Ear and Half of His Left Ear. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and Thighs. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Right Hand and Right Forearm. He Has Lots of Loose Wires and Rips All Over His Body Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Shiny Skin and Eyes. Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Left Arm, Both Ears and Right Hand. His Left Arm is Replaced With a Huge Black Tentacle Wrapped in Loose Wires, His Right Hand is Replaced With a Rusty Buzzsaw, His Eyes are Glowing Red and He is Covered in Cracks, Holes, Loose Wires and Cracks Demolished Version: He is Missing Her Left Arm, Right Forearm, Right Hand and The Upper Part of His Mask Not Including His Jaws and Cheeks. He is Covered in Loose Wires. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and He is Covered in Dust, Cracks, Holes, Loose Wires and Cracks Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Brown Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has a Medium-Sized Booty and No Damage Marks